Change
by RedRidingHoodlum
Summary: What if Kagome didn't wish for the jewel to be destroyed? She wished for power and is now a demon. So what will happen to her love for Inuyasha when she doesn't even remember who he is?
1. Chapter 1

**Changed **

'_I loved you but you wouldn't catch me so I fell_

_Pieces broken, fix the puzzle, but two pieces don't fit well_

_There's a hole inside me; please fill it to the top_

_I'm not broken but I'm changing. Don't look back and the pain might stop.'_

"_Inuyasha!"_

The silver haired hanyou was collapsed on the ground. His head was spinning and he felt battered and bruised. He didn't want to respond but the irritating voice kept calling out to him.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Don't die you idiot. Answer!" a young voice whimpered. The half- demon opened his eyes after a moment of struggle.

"Eh?" Shippo looked up through his tears. It was all the poor Kitsune could do not to tremble in terror at the thought of one of his cherished companions leaving him for the afterlife like his father."Inuyasha?" he asked almost scared to hope.

When he saw that Inuyasha was indeed alive a relived smile was plastered on his face as he started babbling. "Inuyasha I was so worried! After the explosion from the jewel you and Kagome wouldn't wake up. Me, Sango and Miroku weren't sure if a worthless dog like you would make it. We were so wo- - Owww..!" He cried out as an injury, that no doubt his easily tempered friend caused, began to swell.

"_Who's _worthless?" Inyasha asked dryly.

"I shouldn't have wasted my tears on you," Shippo retorted just as blandly.

Inuyasha grumbled a response as he sat up. A flash of pain radiated throughout his body. "Damnit!" he growled, "What the hell happened?" His body ached and his memory was a blur. He had to struggle not to cry out from the injuries.

Shippo blinked up at him through his copper hair" Don't you remember? Kagome got hit by Meidou Zangetsuha and ended up in the jewel so you went after her. We all waited for you two to come back. Yesterday there was some kind of explosion," the fox explained while waving his arms up and down for emphasis.

Suddenly it all came crashing back to Inuyasha: Kagome sucked into the jewel, using Tessaiga to follow, looking for Kagome, fighting demons, _not finding _Kagome, and the explosion. Then he realized something.

"Kagome. Where's Kagome?" he said through gritted teeth. Before Shippo could respond Inuyasha moved his head in a direction so quickly that whiplash would be added to his injuries had he been human. His amber eyes carefully searched his surroundings. He found that nearby trees have broke as twigs and branches lay upon the ground where even the once freshly green grass was blown away leaving the darkened dirt and fresh soil surrounding the area that would have normally been very familiar to him. That very thought confused him until he looked to his far right. The well! The magical well that could transport himself and Kagome was practically broken with pieces of wood fallen to the ground. Although that's not what caught his attention but it was who was near it. Near the well was a young woman dressed in a green and white sailor fuku. The one who lay limply, collapsed on the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha hollered, almost having gone mad with worry for the unconscious woman. Forgetting his physical state and ignoring the sharp pain that pierced at him, he ran over to her. "Kagome! Kagome wake up. Damnit. Kagome…!" Being very careful he held her.

And that's when he knew something was wrong.

Kagome was human and Inuyasha knew from all those annoyingly countless times he rescued her that human woman tend to get injured easily. Her odd clothing, which always seemed irrational to him for her to wear in Fuedal Japan, now seemed to so understanding seeing as it was torn and worn out.

Even so, she never looked more beautiful or out of place. Kagome's lovely yet delicate skin which should have been bruised was smooth with a peachy color that would have made her look full of life if it wasn't for the fact that she was unconscious. The hanyou furrowed his brow in confusion and kept searching. Though this was in vain as the maiden's cheeks were pink and rosy and she rested with a peaceful expression on her face. The only fault in her appearance other than her tattered clothing would be her black charcoal hair that messily fell around her heart-shaped face.

This made no sense. How could Kagome come out of a battle and explosion completely unscratched while Inuyasha, a powerful half-demon, could barely stand on his own at the moment? There was only one simple solution. But no. He refused to believe that. There was no way what so ever.

"Kagome?" he called out once again, voice rough with suspicion as he tried to shove the previous thought into the very back of his mind. When the girl in his arms stirred he felt himself tense and for a moment forgot how to breathe.

After what seemed like a century but in reality was a little over a minute his amber eyes were met with a pair of ocean blue, blinking dark long lashes. Inuyasha searched them for any signs of pain from an injury or even a slimmer of happiness at awakening to see him. Unfortunately all he saw were two blue eyes staring back at him curiously. As soon as Kagome looked him in the eye another blast of energy shot through and a cold feeling went down his spine as Inuyasha realized he was right.

Kagome was now a demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Change**

Chapter 2

'_Uuggggh….what happened?'_ Kagome thought, groggily. She felt the cover that comfortably surrounded her, called sleep, begin to pull away and leave her even though the last thing she possibly wanted to do at the moment was wake up. It was like a morning where the humid, raining weather never wanted you to open your eyes. It wasn't pain that she feeling ,no not that at all, but her body felt stronger than it should, as if it were made of lead…

Kagome stubbornly tried to fall back asleep but it was in vain. She started to feel someone's arms around her, supporting her. Earlier she opened her eyes to look at the person but soon fell back asleep. _'Who was he…..or she? I can't remember…..'_

"Kagome?" an almost hesitant voice called out.

The call startled Kagome and ended all her cloudy thoughts.

A few minutes passed and she ignored the person who beckoned to her. "Kagome wake up you wench!" the familiar, and very annoying, voice hollered, no longer leaving a single trace of hesitance.

Kagome groaned, irritably realizing that her attempts to go back to resting would be futile. Slowly, she opened her eyes to meet the annoyingly courageous and even audacious person who seemed to have a knack for pestering innocent and tired people.

She found herself face to face with the most exotic and outright unusual looking person she could have ever laid her blue eyes on. She blinked, once, twice, three times, slowly taking in all of his appearance. He looked her age with long silvery locks that trailed down in messy layers at his back. Looking up you could see that he had sharp cut bangs with white little dog ears on the top of his head, occasionally twitching. Kagome looked over and stared into his fierce amber eyes. She looked with an intensified interest, looking deep into his eyes and with a jolt realized something. He was a…He was…..was a….

A stranger.

She blinked, surprised at him. "Who are you?"

This obviously baffled the shocked hanyou, although he refused to show it."Keh! Can't you _see?_ Just how hard did you hit your head? Stop messing around, Kagome…" he scoffed at her. Kagome didn't bother to respond, busy making a note of the fact that the boy who stood in front of her spoke with a voice that carried a heavy sound of irritation whiles his eyes revealed different emotions. Instead of annoyance, misery showed in the stranger's eyes, seeing as his suspicions about her turned out to be correct.

Seeing such sadness squeezed Kagome's heart. Even though, in her mind, she has just met this unfortunate boy, something about seeing him distressed made her go cold with empathy.

'_Wait, what am I thinking? Why should I worry so much about someone I don't know?' _she thought to herself, shaking her head. _'Although he seems to know me…..'_

"Well….." the charcoal headed girl began, realizing it must be even more difficult for him seeing as she's been silent for quite a while, previously too preoccupied with her voluble thoughts. "Look", she said sighing "my heads okay. I just…..I can't…..remember anything. Can you tell me your name?"

After a moment dark amber eyes looked straight in hers, unwavering. "Inuyasha"

"Inu….yasha?" Kagome asked, receiving a nod in return."Alright, so your name is Inuyasha, I can't remember you, and you know me" she stated, somehow cheerfully, happy to know at least _something_ instead of being completely in the oblivious dark since she work up. "You're also…..holding me….." Kagome said, voice trailing off quietly when she realized just how close she was to him.

Inuyasha finally realized that was indeed holding her and pulled away quickly before wincing, due to his injuries. He saw that Kagome noticed this and opened his mouth to explain when he heard loud footsteps stomping towards them.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! We heard you two woke up. Are you guys okay?" a girl with tied up chestnut hair called out, running over who was dressed in a monk's attire followed with a young child on his shoulder.

'_So that's where the brat ran off to…' _Inuyasha thought irritably.

"Kagome" Shippo, who went and got Miroku and Sango, whimpered with tears flooding the child's turquoise eyes. As soon as was close enough he jumped off the monk's shoulder and jumped into the girl's lap. "I was so scared!" he wailed loudly.

Kagome blinked, uncertain to what to do. Naturally caring of children she held the crying little fox.

"Kagome are you hurt?" a girl asked, concerned. She wore an outfit that seemed to cling to her body for easy movement. The young woman had a tiny, odd looking kitten with her that purred worriedly. _'She doesn't have a single scratch and mark on her except for_ _clothing….so why do I feel so troubled?'_

"Eh? Um…..do I know you people?" Kagome asked quietly, looking away from their expressions. It was Inuyasha who differed from Shippo, Miroku, and Sango who starred in shock, their jaws on the floor, dumbstruck.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I have amnesia. Although I think the one you should be worrying is…" she paused, trying to jog her memory _'Oh what did he say his name was? Inu….Inu…..ah!' _"Inuyasha! Yes, yes I think _Inuyasha_ is hurt!" she said, nodding her head enthusiastically.

Inuyasha twitched slightly, annoyed at all the heads that turned to look at him, as he took the spotlight. "I'm fine." He grumbled even though he felt like he got crushed by a gigantic boulder, or even worse, got "sat" ten times. Thinking about Kagome's spell bound curse made him cringe. He turned his eyes towards her, wondering if she even remembered what happened to him when she uttered that one word.

"Well don't we have a lot to talk about? Mainly, I suppose Inuyasha's injuries and Kagome's…..situation. How about we all go to the village and continue to discuss this in a more comfortable environment?" Miroku offered, smiling nervously after clearing his throat.

'_We're near a _village_?' Kagome wondered. After pondering the idea for a moment, she agreed._

_Sango walked with her while Miroku helped Inuyasha walk, trailing behind the two girls with Shippo._

_Miroku, Sango and Shippo tried to keep up a light, casual conversation but Kagome and Inuyasha, both deep and thought and unknowingly thinking of the same thing, remained silent the whole way to the village._

Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango or Shippo. The owner of Inuyasha is the wonderful Rumiko Takehashi.

I only own this fan fiction (not the anime or manga) and my own characters which I _will_ tell you which ones when they come in later chapters.

Thank you for your patience and please review. If you have any suggestions I would be more than happy to read them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Change**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango or Shippo. The owner of Inuyasha is the wonderful Rumiko Takehashi.

I only own this fan fiction (not the anime or manga) and my own characters (Konata, Koyuki and Saiyu)

Thank you for your patience and please review. If you have any suggestions I would be more than happy to read them!

Chapter 3:

Something is indeed strange. Kaede knew this while looking up at the sky. A few days ago she watched as the group left to fight the final battle with Naraku. It seems as though Naraku has been defeated, which it itself is an incredible thing was quite queer because of the fact that they never came back. Kaede expected the worse to come but never thought that Inuyasha or the rest of them would meet their demise in that fight. Perhaps…..

"Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede!" three little village girls cheered, running over to the old priestess, not realizing that they broke her train of thought.

"Yes, little ones?" Kaede asked, forcing a smile so as not to trouble them.

"Has Inuyasha and Kagome come back yet?" wondered Saiyu, the oldest of the three sisters.

"Miroku and Sango? Shippo or Kilala?" Konata added, hopefully.

"I'm afraid not" the old woman replied before offering "Come now. Let us go to the others."

"Alright!" Konata cheered happily with Saiyu as they trotted behind Kaede.

"Wait!" Koyuki, the youngest of the three called out."Look!" She ordered, as she pointed to her left, in the direction of the village entrance.

Kaede turned her head to see what the commotion was about. Koyuki was a mute one who normally barely spoke, let alone shouted. Continuing to wonder this Kaede's brow rised, moving the wrinkles from heavy aging up her forehead in mild surprise as she realized what had the small girl so worked up. With her eye that wasn't patched and bandaged five people, who looked very familiar and dear to the woman, came quite clearly into focus.

Saiyu and Konata huffed childishly, annoyed at the attention their sister had taken, not realizing it was the group coming towards them that were in the spotlight. They both turned to see what Kaede was staring at and both gasped, their eyes widened. "Inuyasha! Kagome!" Konata cried.

"It's Miss S ango and the monk!" Saiyu rejoiced.

"Shippo" Koyuki stated quietly, seeing it unfair to leave out the small fox.

"They're alive…." Kaede said as a small, gracious smile slowly formed on her aged and brittle lips.

"Of course we are, you hag!" Inuyasha scoffed, looking bruised and leaning on Miroku who had to help him the whole way home, much to the hanyou's annoyance.

Kaed's smile left her face and sighed as the young girls gasped at the bruised and angry Inuyasha's crude language.

"It is nice to know the liveliness never left ye. Talking like that I'm sure ye will live." She said shaking her head but only receiving a 'Keh!' in response.

"We're okay" Shippo informed "Well, Miroku, Sango and I obviously are, unlike poor Kagome and stupid Inu-oww!" he wailed, getting hit on the head by the twitching Inuyasha.

"Are you okay _now_?" The culprit asked acidly before muttering under his breath" Annoying little….."

"You don't have to do that." Kagome frowned "He's just a kid."

"An annoying brat is more like it….." Inuyasha muttered.

"And you're _not_? You seem to be the moat temperamental 'brat' to ever live, in my opinion!" the woman hissed angrily, taking everyone, including her verbal target, off guard.

Inuyasha was the most shocked but quickly regained his self composure as enraged half-demon he was so well known for. "Is that so,_ wench_?" the hanyou snarled, forgetting his health, and pushed himself off Miroku, who he needed to lean on, and began to stalk towards Kagome.

"Idiot…." Sango sighed in Miroku's direction who, in response, nodded dryly.

"If Kagome says you-know-what then that fool will be a goner for sure." He added.

Miroku saw Inuyasha's ear twitch at the comment, allowing the monk to know that he had heard._ 'He's afraid….that damn fool…'_

"You-know-what?" Kagome blinked, confused, temporarily forgetting that she was screaming at the silver haired boy who, is at the moment, scared for his life.

"Eh? We mean _sit_, Kagome" Shippo explained.

"Sit? What do you m- Ahhhhh!" she yelled, jumping away as Inuyasha slammed to ground. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting, what does it look like?" he grumbled into the dirt.

"So we're all caught up now?" Miroku asked everyone.

They were all sitting in Kaede's hut, previously discussing their little situation. Kagome was sitting down, listening to the group who she already learned to trust and let her guard down around them.

"Yeah but how is Kagome okay? I mean, I'm really happy about it but Inuyasha's a half-demon and h—"

"That's 'cause Kagome's a full demon now" Inuyasha said, sitting against the wall, holding his sword. His response was only met with shocked silence.

"E-excuse me?" Miroku asked after the silence became too grave for him to bear with.

"That can't be true!" Shippo exclaimed"…Isn't it?" He asked, turning to Kagome, looking up hopefully with his teal eyes, wishing for reassurance.

The previous miko and currently surprised demon girl shifted."I don't know. I don't really know anything right now. Anything is possible, I guess" she shrugged" It makes sense since …Inuyasha…is injured when I feel as healthy as a horse, right?" she stated, smiling cheerfully.

Inuyasha turned and stared at Kagome. Looking into his golden eyes that always seemed to be searching for something in her, just made Kagome that much more nervous.

"Keh!" he huffed as he got up. Giving up, he left the hut.

"This must be so hard on him…." Sango whispered to Miroku sympathetically.

Kagome looked over at them, able to hear them now that she can hear more than a human. _'Hard for him? I guess, by the way he was acting, but.…..' _she shook her head, getting up "I'll be right back guys"

She left the hut and kept looking around as she walked, observing the area and preparing to get used to the village.

Kagome looked around until she found a shimmering lake past the village with sakura trees surrounding it. Looking into the crystal clear water she saw a girl with raven hair and cerulean eyes. At least this was her reflection because all she saw, clouding her thoughts are giving her emotions she couldn't comprehend, were two amber- golden eyes that always seemed to look at her with an intensity that shook her to the core in surprising sensations._'Inuyasha…..'_

'_What exactly…..were we?'_

Slowly a soft, pink cherry blossom fell delicately onto the water, creating circular ripples and bringing Kagome back to reality.

Finally noticing her reflection, she noticed her tossled hair and shook her head. Searching through the pockets of her damaged skirt, she found a long white ribbon and smiles, tying up her hair.

"If we were just friends then he probably wouldn't care so much but, instead, he got so upset because I don't remember anyone…..or maybe he's just always upset….." she contemplated with herself, getting up. Kagome kept pondering on about the subject, becoming more and more curious, as she walked back to the village._ 'Then again, perhaps we were more…..maybe even…lovers?'_ She considered, blushing.

Sure Inuyasha did have quite a temper. He was impatient, obnoxious, inconsiderate, and seemed to only care about himself. That's normally what she thought about him from the small amount of time she's known him. Though whenever she thought something bad about him all he did was turn around and look at her with those damn eyes! Those damn amber eyes that made her thoughts melt away, leaving her with a warm feeling in her chest and butterflies in her stomach. Kagome didn't remember ever seeing him before she woke up but something inside her pulled her towards him always.

Moving the stray mat ever so slightly she hid herself, carefully peeking inside with only her black ebony hair and the silky ivory ribbon that held it visible to those inside, realized, with much surprise, that the man who had taken over her thought process lately was ,once again, in the room but this time alone.

Inuyasha, who had come inside while Kagome went to the pond, fell asleep and then awakened at the sound of the russling mat. He was only partially awake and looked over, expecting Miroku or Sango, and noticed the ribbon, binding the loose strands of black hair. These sights made his expression visibly soften, making Kagome blush, being able to see him.

'_So we were—'_

"Kikyo?"

A sharp pain went through Kagome's chest, filling her eyes with tears before she even knew what made her react this way. She may not know what happened, she may not know who she is, and she may not know what her relationship with Inuyasha is but she did know one thing fully well:

Kikyo was_ NOT_ her name.

Kagome couldn't comprehend why this agitated her so. She was hurt, angry, and finally, truly, realized that she was, indeed, a demon by the way she felt and very well could kill someone right now.

Meanwhile Inuyasha's eyes widened when he realized the mistake he had made. "Ah! Kagome! I didn't….." he began, desperately.

His attempt, however, was futile since Kagome was already out the door. "Hey!"

Kagome ignored his calls and kept running, far away from the hut and even the village.

She couldn't think properly as her mind was clouded by powerful emotions. There was only one clear thought that came into her mind that shocked Kagome, had she been paying attention.

'_You were never _there_ for me from the very start Inuyasha…'_


End file.
